Albert lo Hace Bien
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Continuación del primer trío de Albert sabe Bien... en apoyo al Príncipe de la colina para GF 2013 el siguiente trío apoyado por mi amiga Jipuk en que bien lo hace Albert... para dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos más entretenidos de George, Madame Elroy y los Hermanos Leegan...
1. George

**Albert lo hace Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo**

**George**

-Ya te dije George… debes llevarte a William a Escocia, no es bien visto que viva con su pupila, me siento incomoda que una señorita que muestra cuerpo de una mujer todavía use coletas, debo hacer algo por ella

-Madame Elroy usted sabe que William es un caballero, nunca le faltaría a la Srita. Candy

- Lo sé George, William es un Andrew. Contestó tajante y se retiro levantando la nariz pero George estaba molesto como iba a convencer a William de que se fuera de nuevo a Escocia, si apenas acababa de volver, Candy y el siempre se han llevado bien.

Se fue cabis bajo al estudio, escuchó a William hablar iba a tocar cuando escuchó un ruido bastante inquietante.

- No debiste meterla Albert

- No me pude resistir Candy, lo siento tanto

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer, tú sabes que esto duele

- Lo siento Candy, ¡Perdóname! Por favor perdóname

- Albert estoy decepcionada de ti… ya no va a quedar igual… y me duele tanto

- Candy te prometo, es más te doy mi palabra que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerme responsable del daño ocasionado

- ¡Que fácil! Como eres así tan frío que piensas que esto se va a arreglar así… imagínate si alguien más lo supiera…

George estaba con los ojos abiertos, pensó William debe casarse con Candy como pudo hacerle eso, esconder que no se pudo resistir… debo hablar con Madame Elroy…

En eso se abrió la puerta, Candy salía con un jarrón tapado frente a ella George abría los ojos asustado

-Sir William ¿qué está pasando aquí señor? Candy asustada soltó el jarrón que llevaba en sus brazos quebrándose por completo y salió corriendo Puppet.

Albert tenía la cara de preocupación y comentó

- Mira Candy Puppet no se hizo daño cuando la metí al jarrón, ya no estés molesta conmigo, solo quería que se escondiera y que a tía Elroy no la viera.

- George consigue un jarrón igual al que se acaba de caer a Candy, porque la asustaste, menos mal que pudo salir Puppet sin hacerse daño, no la vuelvo a meter ahí.

George respiraba tranquilo con los ojos desorbitados, volvía a su estado habitual, suspirando aliviado.


	2. Madame Elroy

**Albert lo hace Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capitulo**

**Madame Elroy**

- Candy, ya no eres una niña… esas coletas no te hacen lucir bien, debes lucir como una dama, deja el cabello suelto. Dorothy tráeme la peineta de mi madre. Candy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ya no es época de peinetas antiguas pensaba.

En eso llega Dorothy con una peineta de picos bastante agresiva a la que Candy no la veía muy bien que digamos, le envolvió el cabello y le colocó la peineta. Candy se veía bastante dama, Elroy la veía, estaba satisfecha salió y se retiró, dejando a Dorothy ponerle un vestido mejor.

Al bajar Candy por las escaleras entraba Albert viendo lo hermosa que se veía, como traía el cabello todo envuelto le recordaba a su hermana. Candy sonrió y se fue al comedor más tarde para la cena, después ella acompañó al estudio a Albert.

Elroy satisfecha por la cara de su sobrino al recordar a Rosemary, pensaba que su él debía estar diciéndoselo a Candy, volteando a todos lados para no ser vista se acercó a la puerta del estudio

- ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm

Se escuchaba bastante sugerente Candy ante los oídos de Elroy.

- Tranquila pequeña no te muevas, decía con la voz entrecortada Albert

- Es incomodo

- Solo es la posición pequeña, no te muevas ya verás que después de esto quedarás muy sonriente

- ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm ahhh

- Deja de quejarte, bien que me rogaste que te lo hiciera

Elroy estaba con los ojos desorbitados, Candy le rogo a Albert que se lo hiciera

Y ella gemía mientras Elroy colocaba una de sus manos al pecho succionando aire al sentir que le faltaba para respirar, pero no se alejaba estaba helada.

- Pequeña quédate quietecita, ya verás que después te va a gustar, solo te lastimare un poco.

- ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm ¡Albert! Mmm Albert yo… ¡Me duele!

- Pequeña prometo que te dejaré descansar después poco a poco te irás acostumbrando entre más lo uses. Se amoldará a ti.

Elroy soltó las quijadas, como era posible desde cuando lo hacían para que ya hablaran así, tan descaradamente.

En eso Candy gritó

- AAhhh y Albert le respondió

- ¡Termine!

Elroy tomó aire y se fue de inmediato para no ser descubierta.

Candy se tallaba la cabeza porque Albert por fin le quito la endemoniada peineta

Elroy respiraba agitada en su habitación por la carrera que había echado pensaba

… _Candy ya no eres una niña… que ingenua esta de plano puede traer al próximo heredero y Albert… ¡Termino! ¡Oh Dios!_


	3. Los Hermanos Leegan

**Albert lo hace Bien**

**De Mayra Exitosa y Jipuk**

**Dúo dinámico en el apoyo a Albert en la GF2013.**

**Capítulo **

**Elisa y Niel**

-Sabes bien que él la defendió, dice que es su pupila yo creo que es mucho más que eso Niel.

-Ya basta Elisa crees que no lo sé, si vivieron juntos ni que fuera un ángel, no vistes como se miran, entre esos dos hay mucho más que una relación de paciente y enfermera. Crees que no lo bañaba o lo atendía, imagínatelos juntos en un departamento ahora si nuestro tío es un Santo.

Albert escuchaba y guardaba silencio, al final nada que dijera dejaría de manchar la reputación de Candy, ese par era una muestra de lo que Candy vivía cada que estuvo sola en el departamento, ya no con un amante ahora abandonada, por eso me la traje aquí, pero estos dos no volverán a hablar de ella ni por telepatía.

Candy estaba en el jardín y Puppet estaba con una patita vendada.

-Ya mi pequeña, él no lo hizo de forma intencional solo nos escondió para que no nos hicieran daño linda, el siempre no cuida. Albert la escuchaba y sonreía, se acercó y se sentó con ella.

-Candy sabes si ya me perdono Puppet. En eso su linda mascota lo vio y con aire de sentida se marchó.

- Creo que no. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a la casa, pasaban al estudio Albert quería saber lo que sentía Candy ambos comentaban como era cuando él la dejo en Chicago. Llegaron al estudio y Elisa sonrió viéndolos desde lejos

- Ah su nidito es el estudio.

- Niel ven vamos a escuchar al santo Tío William

… Candy no creas que no siento o soy de hielo, por eso te traje a esta casa, aquí estarás mejor.

- No lo sé Albert, hay ocasiones en las que puedo salir lastimada… le dijo viendo al jarrón y como Puppet estaba en la ventana.

-Prometo no ser tan brusco Candy, te juro que te tomaré con más cuidado y delicadeza.

-No volverás a meterla así tan bruscamente

-Lo prometo. No permitiré que se me vuelva a atorar dentro. Candy sonrió estirando los brazos a Puppet y la pequeña con mayor confianza jugaba con Candy y ella empezó

-Calma calma, despacio que me vas a despeinar. Albert sonriendo y notando que Puppet ya no le huía, le mostró sus brazos y dijo

-Ven mis brazos pequeña ya verás cómo te haré sentir mejor. Puppet saltó emocionada estirando el cabello de Candy y ella dio un grito

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Afuera los ojos de Elisa viendo a Niel sonriendo maléficamente, y en forma silenciosa Elisa le dijo a Niel

-Dice que se le atora

- Que es brusco… Elisa parece que le gusta hacerlo agresivo, dijo Niel sonriendo malicioso

-Lo cierto es que Tía Elroy se va a enterar de lo que esa vino a hacer en esta casa, una vil amante del magnífico William Albert Andrew, le respondía con una sonrisa efusiva Elisa.

- Que si quiere puede ser muy candente esa mujer grita mejor que una gata.

- Vaya con el santo de nuestro Tío William.

Ambos subieron a buscar a la Tía Elroy, quien se sentía mal y no los pudo recibir, así que sin aviso se fueron con un pensamiento bastante pecaminoso.

Mientas del estudio salieron felices Albert y Candy porque Puppet volvió a tener confianza en Albert.

Albert Sabe Bien tres partes

Albert lo hace bien tres partes y próximamente

Albert …


End file.
